From Childhood friends to parents Sequel CONTINUED
by x SNuGGleZ x CoOKiEZ x
Summary: I am continuing this story for GoldenAngel9999 as she can't do it no more. Ginga gets raped by Ryouga and Falls pregnant again. Rated M for yaoi boyxboy, pregnancy. -I so suck at summaries - -'-
1. Chapter 8

Hi guys. I am continuing From childhood friends to parents. Before you start yelling "YOU STOLE OFF GOLDENANGEL9999 SNUGGLEZ!" Just to let you know she let me continue the story as she cannot do it anymore. Credit goes to GoldenAngel9999 for the story.

FYI, this contains yaoi, boyxboy so if you no like, Get out of here!

* * *

Chapter 8: The truth.

In some place with Kellyn and Cilan...

Kellyn was in the bathroom throwing up into the toilet while making loud noises. Cilan came rushing in to Kellyn's aid.

"KELLYN! Are you ok!?" Asked Cilan, in a worried tone. He put his hands on Kellyn's shoulders, helping him get back onto his feet.

"I'm ok- I just felt a bit nauseous and I had to throw up." Kellyn answered, huffing and puffing. "But somehow I don't remember anything bad I ate."

"Kellyn!? Are you really!...?" Cilan asked, sounding even more worried.

"Yes! I am! I'm so so sorry Cilan! I never knew you didn't want the baby! You know what I should just go to the doctor and-" Kellyn was interrupted by Cilan.

"No Kellyn... How did all this happen?" Asked Cilan.

"Remember that night... When we made... Love?" Kellyn said, blushing hard. "We got so drunk that, we had It, and now..." He put his hand over his stomach.

"...I'm Pregnant with your child."

Cilan's vision went blurry and then went dark as he fainted.

With Ginga, Hyoma, everyone else and the twins...

Ginga was 4 months into his pregnancy with Ryouga's Child.

"Ginga... Are you okay?" Asked Hyoma, Holding sleeping Hyouko in his arms.

"Yeah Ginga. You Look really down." Said Yuki.

"I'm Fine, Just Feeling really uncomfortable. For a long time I've been feeling feverish ever since the child inside me started growing." Answered Ginga. "Anyway Ryu, Yuki, have you found out which gender your child is yet?"

"Oh erm... Yeah!" Said Ryo.

"It's a girl." Answered Yuki. "But I still can't believe he inpregnated me. That wild cat like douche!" he thought.

"Oh congratulations you two and good luck in the future." Said Madokah putting Hanaki into the cradle.

At night...

Ginga was sleeping with Hyoma and wasn't able to get to sleep.

"Dammit- the baby's kicking really hard. Why me...? Why did it have to be me? Why do I have to go through all of this pain to have Ryouga's child?" Ginga thought to himself.

"Mmm~ Ginga what's wrong...?" Asked Hyoma.

"Nothing... Just couldn't sleep..." Answered Ginga.

"How 'bout we have a bit of fun?" Asked Hyoma.

"Hyoma, wait-" It was too late. Hyoma kissed Ginga deeply and were about to have sex!

"Hyoma..." Moaned Ginga, sweating. Then the twins had woke up and started crying.

"Oh fucking no!" Both of them said.

Back with Kellyn and Cilan.

"Cilan... Cilan... Cilan..." Cilan opened his eyes to find himself lying on a bed in a bedroom. Kellyn had a worried look on his face.

"What happened?" Asked Cilan, taking off the wet towel off his head.

"You collapsed from a fever. I was really worried about you." Answered Kellyn, feeling Cilan's forehead. He was still warm, but it was less hot.

"So is it true that you're pregnant?" Asked Cilan, sitting up.

"It is." Answered Kellyn. Cilan instantly vanished and then was hugging Kellyn's stomach.

"Cilan...! I thought you didn't want the baby!?" Asked Kellyn, sounding surprised.

"Bullshit! I've always wanted a child!" Said Cilan happily. "Kellyn..."

"What is it?" Asked Kellyn. Cilan grabbed him and said,

"I love you..." He kissed Kellyn deeply and moaned.

* * *

**So, whaddya think? Good? Bad? Epic? Crap? Leave reviews and some ideas for the next chapter ;) sorry this chapter is so short ;-;**

**I have other stories such as digimon eternal fire, final fantasy digimon x 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 and childhood friends (featuring Miyoko and Tsubasa).**

_**x SNuGGleZ x CoOKiEZ x**_


	2. Chapter NEIN

4 months later...

Ginga was 8 months pregnant with Ryouga's child was Celebrating Hyouko and Hanaki's 1st birthday. His stomach was large.

"Happy birthday Hyouko! Lets open your birthday present!" Said Hyoma, with Hyouko on his lap. Hyouko was tearing at the wrapping paper by small pieces.

"Let me help you!" Giggled Hyoma. He helped Hyouko open her birthday present. Inside, was a pink, velvetine rabbit. Hyouko grabbed it from Hyoma and squeezed it in her tiny arms.

"Wow that's incredible! Madoka All I've seen you do is repair beyblades but I've never seen you make a toy rabbit out of velvet before!" Said Hyoma.

"Hehe. Thank you. I knew she would enjoy this now and when she Grows older. I did it all on a sewing machine. It was my first time though so I made a ton of mistakes." Said Madoka, blushing.

"We bought clothes for your twins. Cilan sorta got carried away and we bought a ton." Said Kellyn.

"Shut Up Kellyn! You don't know shir about clothes!" Said Cilan. "Clothes need to be good looking, perfect size, bla bla bla..." Cilan carried on and on and on... And Ginga and Hanaki were like OMG WTF.

"My girlfriend made some cookies and she done them how she would normally do them." Said Tsubasa. Inside the little bag was soft baby cookies.

"Aww tell her I said thanks!" Said Hyoma.

"HHHEYYYY! Say thanks to me as well cos I helped her!" Said Yu, Getting on Tsubasa's head.

"Ok thanka to you too, Yu." Said Hyoma.

Later...

Ginga was getting ready for bed when...

SMASH! The windows shattered into a million pieces!

"R-Ryouga!?" Said Ginga, surprised.

"...You're coming with me."

"AHHH! HYOMA HELP ME!"

"KELLYN!" Hyoma shouted down the phone.

"Whaaat...?" Asked Kellyn, tired.

"ITS GINGA HE'S..!"

* * *

Oh no no no no no! Cliffhanger of doom bitches! What has happened to our character Ginga? :O


	3. Chapter 10

-from where we left off-

"KELLYN!" Hyoma shouted down the phone.

"What...?" Asked Kellyn, tired.

"IT'S GINGA HE'S- GONE!"

"WHAT!" Shouted Kellyn, making him pounce out of bed.

"I have to go save Ginga! He could get banged by Ryouga again!" Said Kellyn, getting clothes on. (Bang Is the slang word in Essex (I hate that place!) which means RAPE.)

Meanwhile in an ambulance depot...

"Ugh... Where am I?" Ginga said to himself.

"Oh Ryouga! I don't wanna get raped by You again! Leave me alone or I'm going to call the police!" Said Ginga.

"LOOK RYOUGA! I suggest you leave him alone!" Said Kellyn.

"KELLYN! KELLYN!" Shouted Cilan, banging on the door. "Let us in!"

"YOU BETTER BE QUIET!" Shouted Ryouga. He ran towards Kellyn, grabbed his baseball bat, whacked Kellyn round the head. He fell to the floor, out cold and with his head bleeding.

"Ryouga! What was that for?" Asked Ginga.

"GINGA! We need to talk! Ok!?" Shouted Ryouga.

Outside the depot...

"Cilan!" Said Hyoma. "Where's Ginga!?"

"He's in there! With Kellyn too! I think... They're with Ryouga!" Said Cilan.

"Damn! Call the police!" Said Hyoma.

Back inside...

"Leave him alone Ryouga!" Kellyn cried out weakly. He struggled and got up.

"So you're still alive huh? Too bad this will be your last memory!" Shouted Ryouga. He took the gun from his pocket and shot Kellyn at the right side of his chest. Kellyn collapsed as blood came out all around him.

"Noooo KELLYN!" Cried Ginga. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"JUST SHUT UP OK!" Shouted Ryouga.

"Look! I'm not going to bang you ever, again. Nor murder the child you are carrying!" Said Ryouga. Ginga wasn't expecting this at all.

"Oh Ryouga... But why? Why are you doing this?" Asked Ginga.

"Well you see..." Said Ryouga.

"I was jealous of You and Hyoma. You two seemed so happy together but when I heard you were having twins It drove me mad. To win you I simply raped you to get away from him." Explained Ryouga.

"Ryouga..." Said Ginga. "But why?"

"HEY! OPEN THE DOORS UP RIGHT NOW!" Shouted a loud voice.

"No one... Has ever loved me." Ryouga answered.

Police cars and an ambulance harboured outside the depot. Police men were questioning Hyoma and Cilan about what was going on there.

"So you say your boyfriends are in there with a wanted criminal named Ryouga. Is that true?" The police asked.

"Yeah, I think one of them was shot." Said Hyoma.

"Kellyn..." Said Cilan.

Inside...

"Ginga... I'm going back to prison." Said Ryouga, pushing the button to make the doors go up.

"Wait! Ryouga-"

"GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR! WHICH ONE OF YOU'S RYOUGA!?" Shouted a policeman.

Both Ginga and Ryouga got down on the floor and put their hands behind their backs.

"I am... Ryouga." Said Ryouga.

"You are under arrest. You, go free." Said the policeman, putting Ryouga in handcuffs and helping Ginga up.

"Forgive me, Ginga..." Said Ryouga. "When the child is born, please..."

"Please name him Ryutaro!" Ryouga cried.

"Ginga!" Cried Hyoma, hugging Ginga in his arms."I was so worried... Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm totally fine..." Said Ginga. He saw Ryouga getting into the police car.

Cilan ran into the depot to see Kellyn bleeding to death.

"KELLYN!" Cried Cilan.

"Cilan... Your here... Is the baby... All right...?" Kellyn asked.

"I don't know..." He said. "HELP!" Cilan cried.

Later...

"Is the baby ok?" Asked Hyoma.

"The baby seems just fine. It wasn't harmed in anyway." Answered Nurse Matsuya.

"Whew, that's good to hear." Said Ginga, rocking Hyouko in his arms.

"What about... Kellyn?" Asked Cilan.

"Kellyn is in..."

"A state of coma." Cilan widened his eyes to hearing this.

"He took a serious amount of damage to the upper part of his body. We don't know how long it will take for him to wake up..." Answered Nurse Matsuya.

Kellyn had a bandaged head, considering him having an oxygen Mask on, with a blood transfusion into his arm and two leads coming from his chest to a machine.

"Kellyn-!" Cilan sobbed. He put his head on the bed beside Kellyn and cried.

"It's ok Cilan. He'll get better soon..." Said Hyoma, assuring Cilan.

* * *

Oh no what will happen to Kellyn? He's been hurt by Ryouga and put himself into a coma.

I got the entire idea from the british show called Casualty! Meh...

I WROTE THIS UP WITHIN JUST MINUTES WTF O_O

x SNuGGleZ x CoOKiEZ x


End file.
